


Good Luck

by Appleatnight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Crossdressing, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Public Sex, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Yuta in a bikini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleatnight/pseuds/Appleatnight
Summary: Lmao I’m so new to this but basically where Nct spend a day at the beach and Johnny thinks Yuta just looks way to good in a bikini(Inspired by Good Luck by AoA kind of)
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Everyone, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 82





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I didn’t proofread sorry

3rd’s POV

“Ahhh...Alpha” Yuta moaned as He was pressed against the towel under the umbrella “What were you thinking baby wearing something like this for other Alpha’s to see” Johnny growled on top of the omega and you might be wondering how did Yuta end up in this situation well it started not to long ago just this morning actually 

When all of Nct decided to meet up and have some fun at the beach and in all honesty it was all fun In games until..... “Hey! Yuta hyung Whoa!” Haechan yelled covering his face to hide his slightly bleeding nose “you look great” Haechan said truthfully once Yuta came out of the bathroom “Really are you sure?” Yuta said twirling around just to make sure Donghyuck wasn’t lying 

“Yes Hyung that’s why my nose is bleeding” Haechan said pointing to his nose that he was currently holding “But seriously Hyung I didn’t think you were into wearing these sort of things especially bikini’s” Haechan said pointing to the red bikini the omega was currently wearing “Yeah well there’s a lot of things you don’t know about hyung” Yuta said smiling happily 

“Uh-huh well let’s go then since now there’s a bunch of horny alpha’s staring at you” Haechan said “Yeah and you’re one of them” Yuta said smirking “Am not” Donghyuck said huffing before following the omega out onto the beach making sure to protect his hyung at the same time so some flirty alphas or Betas didn’t pounce on him in the mean time 

“Guys! Over here” Taeyong waved in the distance “What took you guys so long-“ Taeyong was about to say once the two made it towards the much bigger group before he was then cut off by the overly excited dreamies “Whoa Yuta Hyung you look amazing!!” Jaemin and the others shouted while the 127 members excluding Johnny nodded slightly in a daze at how good he looked at the moment 

“Hey where’s Johnny Hyung?” Yuta asked tilting his head to the side as Taeil a Beta pointed to the big Alpha coming their way making Yuta blush a bright red at the sight of the Muscular Alpha’s Toned chest and abs with beads of water sexily running down it as the omega bit his lip at the sight “Hey guys what’s up” Johnny said but stopped once he looked at Yuta

His eyes traveling down the Omegas figure wetting his lips at the sight of the pale yet clear skin that was just begging to be marked and the curves god the curves were serial “oh hey Yuta nice swimsuit” Johnny said unconsciously moving closer to Yuta making the omega put a hand over the muscular chest of the Alpha 

As Haechan quickly moved out of the way for the two since he didn’t want to be squashed by the giant that moved ever so closely to the omega “Thanks you like~” Yuta said smugly before his hand traced over the Abs of the Alpha making him smirk “Of course baby boy” Johnny said rubbing his big hand over Yuta’s small exposed waist 

Before the two lovebirds could do anything else a loud clear of a throat was heard making the two quickly snap out of their trance making them turn to see their Members giving them looks while some just smiled waiting “O-Oh sorry so um..wanna play some volleyball?” Johnny asked the cute omega “Sure” Yuta said smiling shyly 

Before the rest of Nct nodded quickly making their way to the volleyball court while Yuta shyly grabbed Johnny’s Hand intertwining their fingers as Johnny smiled back squeezing the omega’s hand back trying not to kill the Alphas or Betas some Omegas who were checking his omega out Along the way 

“Yah! You two are so slow let’s hurry and play already!!” Ten yelled “Alright” Yuta and Johnny said going on their sides of the volleyball court “You ready to lose Chittaporn!” Haechan yelled sticking his tongue out at the older making Ten gasp placing a hand over his head dramatically “excuse me alpha Bitch who can’t admit his feelings to Mark!” Ten yelled back making everyone Ooh 

“S-shut up!!” Donghyuck said blushing as he turned his head back to look at Mark who was an omega if you were wondering “And you’re an Alpha too!” Haechan yelled back at Ten “Okay both of you shut up and let’s play already!” Doyoung shouted at the bickering children before they all actually played the game with Haechan’s team winning 

“Hah you lose!” Haechan yelled giving Ten the L “Uh-huh whatever” Ten said “H-Hey Haechan” Mark said tapping Haechan’s shoulder making the said Alpha turn around “Do you actually like me?” Mark asked making the Alpha turn red “Y-yes” Haechan said looking down “Well guess what I like you too” Mark said kissing Haechan’s forehead cutely 

“Awww” everyone cooed at the newly made couple “You see I did help today” Ten said pointing out the Couple “Shut up Chittaporn” Haechan said finally before being chased out onto the beach by Chittaphon himself where the rest followed them except Yuta and Johnny them making their way to the towels and umbrellas area Nct had set up earlier that morning when they first arrived 

“I love the sea” Yuta pointed out holding Johnnys arm in the process “I do too” Johnny said as the two then sat down on the blanket enjoying the view of the sun setting beautifully among the horizon creating a flurry of warm colors spread out across the sky “But you know what I love more” Johnny said “What?” Yuta asked genuinely curious “You” Johnny said before kissing the omega hungrily emitting a moan from Yuta at the sudden force loving it to no end “Oh! Johnny I love you too” Yuta said his slim fingers finding its way into Johnny’s hair tugging on it softly “God Yuta You don’t know how long I’ve loved you” Johnny said in his Alpha voice before playing with Yuta’s bikini strap before swiftly pulling it out of its knot and pressing Yuta into the towel “Ahhh.....Alpha” Yuta Moaned “What were you thinking baby wearing something like this for other Alpha’s to see” Johnny growled “no Alpha stopped me though” Yuta said feeling his way around Johnny’s back “Oh but there were plenty of them staring at you when you were playing I didn’t know I could control myself” Johnny said anger clear in his voice and strong scent he was letting out 

“Oh but baby I would never choose them over you” Yuta said bringing Johnny in for another kiss “let’s get these off then shall we” Johnny said less angry now that his omega had calmed him down quickly taking off Yuta’s bikini top and bottom where Johnny making sure no one saw took off his trunks “Alpha want your knot please” Yuta begged “Don’t worry princess you’ll get your Alpha’s knot” Johnny said before quickly grabbing a bottle of lube from his bag which was ironically right next to the two And coating his dick with the substance and carefully shoving it into the omega “Ahhh..Yuta you’re so tight” Johnny groaned into Yuta’s scent gland while the omega kept watch to see if anyone was looking pulling a towel over Johnny’s exposed lower half just in case 

“Ahhhh...And you’re so big” Yuta moaned softly as the Alpha moved slowly before going quickly in and out of the omega “Ahhhh...J-Johnny..So good fill me up so well!” Yuta moaned unable to suppress his moans anymore holding onto Johnny’s shoulders weakly before the Alpha hit a bundle of nerves in him “OHHH!!!Johnny right there!!!!!” Yuta moaned loudly as Johnny went even quicker before eventually the two came onto one another “Ahh..Yuta I love you” Johnny said kissing the omega once more “I love you too” Yuta said once the Alpha tiredly collapsed onto him both of them falling into a peaceful silence 

“Ahem” a voice interrupted the two making them look up to see Doyoung “oh hey~” Johnny said smiling shyly rubbing his neck awkwardly “so you guys ready to head back or what?” Ten said snickering at them resting his head on Doyoung shoulder “Wow sex on a beach so classy” Taeyong said before being hit by Taeil “what I’m just saying at least we did it in a car” Taeyong said and let’s just say the rest of the day was spent with two newly found couples a bickering Ten and an arguing Taeil and Taeyong

**Author's Note:**

> Lol that was so bad~ but I hoped you liked and if you ever want to check out other stories I’ve made my names Appleatnight on Wattpad but thanks for reading and Have a good day! ;)


End file.
